


Webs

by Melanthios



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Everyone is gay sorry not sorry, Forte is his own warning tag, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanthios/pseuds/Melanthios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Daemon!AU drabbles centring on Forte. Snippets that take place before, during, and after the events of the film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Webs

Most people didn’t see Forte’s daemon; Allegris was small, and kept hidden in the fold of his cuff or beneath his cravat. It was unnerving, and they liked it that way. He crawled from his hiding place to slide unobtrusively against Fife’s bat daemon, while Forte murmured beautiful promises in Fife’s ear, both boy and daemon distracted, not noticing as the spider’s large black fangs slid sweetly into Sillibant’s neck.

.

When the curse’s horrible power was wrought, Forte felt his daemon’s panicked screaming as he dissolved into Dust, the gold sliding down his throat and burning through his veins. He heard Cogsworth’s Kronas howling, Lumière’s Ménage caterwauling—and then, abruptly, there was nothing.

All he saw of his daemon for ten years was a spiderweb motif on the decorative filligree of the pipe organ he’d become.

.

Forte saw the fluffy cat before he heard the girl he belonged to. He was large, and had big green eyes. He also seemed jumpy, likely because there were no other daemons here. Belle herself came after, and Forte watched her nearly touch the rose, before Adam found her, roaring at her and lunging for her daemon as he chased them both out.

.

Forte heard the stag before he noticed the burly man in a peasant’s russet jerkin; he watched the poacher slink in the shadows, his arrow nocked and ready, aiming at shadows, his stag’s breaths huffing with bellows yet unsaid as he did. Forte watched the moonlight gleam on his bare arms, and smirked; had he a tongue, he would have been salivating.

Time to _play_ ….

.

When the curse broke, the first thing Forte felt were the claws of his daemon on his face, tiny pairs of hooks tapping lightly on his skin. Allegris’ voice was soft and low, just like he remembered; but now, there was something else in it, something sonorous, something echoing through the Dust.

‘Carmine?’

Forte didn’t open his eyes, but reached up to touch his daemon, stroking Allegris’ long abdomen gently.

‘I feel strange, Carmine,’ Allegris said. ‘I can hear everything.’

They could, Forte realised; there were drums, muffled and regular, that he realised were pulses, heartbeats. And there were breaths, much louder now; and rustlings, echoes, voices almost drowned out by the din of everything beneath them.

Beneath all was the a thrumming, humming feeling of a sound, an Almost that felt like the shape of music before it was written.

Forte reached for it, and felt the lights of the magic he’d acquired during the curse twine around him—and his daemon.


End file.
